13 Days
by RazorCardz01
Summary: Organization 13 decide to take a break from all the Kingdom Hearts crap. This is what happened. YAOI
1. Sun, Surf & a Dash of Vodka

**Summary: Organization 13 decided to take a break from all the Kingdom Hearts crap and make time for themselves.**

**This is what happened.**

**Note: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…or Axel. cries Oh, and as another side note, I know like half of the Organization is dead in KH II, but let's just pretend they're still alive, ok? Ok.**

**Warning(s): There is a high probability of OOC stuff. I haven't finished Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories so…a few of the members will probably be OOC. Severely. So if you wanna help me before I reach them, you can send me a description of them and stuff. Just the ones who die in CoM though. I basically know everyone else. And Larxene. And Zexion. Everyone else I'm clueless about. So thanks for the help **

**I**

_One…two…three…four…_

I don't know why I started counting the number of spots in front of my eyes. Maybe the flashes of red and blue from Axel and Demyx's current battle kept them around so often, I couldn't help but get acquainted with them. Maybe being out in the sun for so long was making me delusional. Or maybe I was just so fucking bored.

"Why am I here again…?" I asked to no one in particular. But because of my status I got an answer. That's what happens when you're the Superior. You can't ask rhetorical questions.

"I dunno dude..." Demyx replied, signaling for Axel to pause their practice round. He hunched over, wiping the sweat from his brow before taking a much needed breath to finish his answer. "I think you're just bored." I slightly smiled, closing my eyes and saying good bye to the spots. That's what I liked about number IX. He was casual. He wasn't threatened by me or my awesome power. In fact, he wasn't threatened by anyone. Mentally anyway. He was just so oblivious to it all that you'd think he had lost more than a heart.

"Or not, I dunno." He liked changing his mind a lot too.

I stood up, shaking the sleep from my legs before I proceeded to leave. I had a habit of changing my location extremely quickly, not really caring who was or wasn't there in the first place.

"Hey Xemnas?" Demyx said suddenly, catching me off guard. I turned to him with a blank stare. I was good at that.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with us later today."

"Us?" I asked. I didn't know Demyx had an "us" to be around. Ok I'll admit it, I'm pretty mean to the kid, but it's just so easy to be a dick, I can't help it.

"Yeah dude. The whole Organization. You can come if you want." Demyx smiled that smile that was very bright, yet highly disturbing.

"We're just gonna go around and find something to bother." Axel said, joining the conversation. Because of his battle experience, he wasn't as out of breath as Demyx. I nodded slowly, trying to find something in that sentence that interested me. I didn't - however, it was expected. Number VIII wasn't the type to hide his intentions. If he didn't want someone around, he'd drip it all over his words that he was practically telling you to fuck off, and that's how this moment felt. He wasn't my favorite.

"Mmm….I'll think about it." I said half heartedly. I laughed mentally when Axel couldn't conceal his annoyance with my decision. However, Demyx missed it, like always, and smiled hopefully.

"If you wanna come, you can meet us at the ocean side at noon." he informed me.

"We _always_ go to the beach, Demyx. Can't you find another place to go once in a while?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow at Demyx. Rubbing the back of his head, Demyx smiled cheesily at him.

"I can't help it dude, I **love** the beach. It has so much…water." Axel rolled his eyes, laughing it off. Axel didn't like very many people, and Demyx seemed to be the few that he appreciated being around. He was around his a lot actually. More than normal. They were like a little girl and her beloved dog. Always with each other wherever they went. Sure, Demyx had made good friends with other Organization members, but he was far more attached to Axel than the rest of them. They even shared dorm room. Maybe it was because they were right next to each other as numbers. Maybe Axel liked the cheesy, immature type that made him feel younger than he was already. Or maybe…

Opening a portal in mid thought, I left to two alone on the battle grounds. I thought evil things and decided to check up on them later, without warning. But for now I had to find something to do or I'd go back to finding that Keyblade Master. I'm sure you can tell this "vacation" thing wasn't my idea.

"'Sup Superior!"

It was Xigbars.

"Greetings Number II…"

"How's your first day been goin'?"

"So-so..."

Number II was sitting in one of the useless rooms we had, shooting at targets with his Gun Arrows. The targets were courtesy of Demyx. His feet were propped on top of the large table, his care for accuracy missing. For every 5 shots, he got 1 perfect. It didn't surprise me though. Xigbar was almost as laid back as Demyx, but was constantly reminded that he would always be one rank lower than me. Still, we had our moments where our ranks didn't matter.

"That's good. So like, did Demyx tell you about our plans?"

"Indeed..."

"Well?"

"I have to think about it first. Lolly gagging isn't something I do on a daily basis, so I'm not going to completely accept it in an instant."

"Alright dude, but you better hurry up. It's almost time to go."

I swear, Number II and IV were the exact same person. Except one was almost twice as old as the other one. But that's just pointing out the obvious. Shaking the thought from my head, i sat next to him, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Xigbar asked, laying his eye on me and not where his arrows went. For some reason, this improved his accuracy. 3 out of 5. I wonder if his eye patch help any.

"I'm just...so bored." He laughed. I glared at him, but found it to be useless when he wouldn't stop. I should just let him have his fun. We weren't doing anything important anyway.

"If you're bored, then you should find somewhere else to be besides here. This room reeks with boredom, and it's sucking you in it, just like the darkness. May I recommend Zexion?"

"What does Zexion have to offer that you don't?" I realized this statement sounded a little clingy, but I didn't think Xigbar would catch it. Instead, he scratched his scar, looking up at the ceiling in thought. I couldn't help but wonder what his eye patch concealed. However, that was just one of his many physical oddities. His hair was streaked with gray, but he was nowhere near a senior age. Come to think of it, Even Xaldin was a few human years ahead of him. The scar on his face also made me ponder what he had been through. Was it worth asking about?

"You know, I haven't been to see the little dude in a while, so I wouldn't know what you could do with him." His response struck me away from my thoughts, causing me to blink a few times before refocusing on his face and not his eye.

"Why don't you go see him them?"

"As if! The guy's a fucking nut case. I prefer Marluxia. 'Cept Marluxia is off doing research _with_ Zexion so...there's no point in leaving. Besides, it's comfortable here and I don't feel like moving."

"What about the others? You all seem to have a bond with each other."

"Well like Demyx explained, we're all eventually gonna go to the beach. But at the moment, everyone is kinda separate. Lexaeus and Vexen are stalking little children-" He began his explanation, numbering the members as he passed them on his fingers.

"Saix and Xaldin are out explorin' the different worlds-"

_Damn, that sounds fun._

"Larxene is doin' whatever the hell she does everyday. I think she like, stalks Marluxia or somethin'."

_I should fix that._

"Axel and Demyx are training, and you and I are sitting right here"

I nodded, accepting what he said. But I stopped suddenly, recounting in my head.

"Wait, what about Luxord?"

"I don't know."

"But you _are_ his assigned mentor. How could you have lost track of him already?"

Xigbar didn't answer, redirecting his eye towards his targets. However, his accuracy reflected discomfort. 0 out of 5.

"Xigbar?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Luxord?"

"Ask him yourself."

"Where can I find him?"

A shrug.

I began to grow impatient, trying to find a way to coax an answer from Xigbar. He seemed to notice this, and finally sighed in defeat.

"He's just wandering the castle. I ditched him a few hours ago because I thought I'd make him work on such a relaxing day. He said he wanted someone to talk to so I turned it into a hide and seek game. If he really wants to talk, he can come and find me. Nothin' much to it." I blinked, trying to comprehend his reasoning, He grinned wickedly.

"I mean it's not like he doesn't enjoy it."

As if on cue, the door to the room opened. In stepped a calm, yet somewhat annoyed Luxord. Number X was probably the most mental, yet conservative member in the group. He enjoyed company when he found it, but most of the time he was seen alone, playing a quiet game of solitaire. After I assigned Xigbar as his mentor however, things changed. Luxord seemed more relaxed, yet slightly stressed. He opened up more, and he was quickly forgotten as a second Zexion. The two of them worried me though. Xigbar had a habit of sneaking a few gulps of alcohol before anything, and he didn't mind sharing, just as long as he had the bigger share. I wonder if Luxord was that much of a drinker to even try what Xigbar kept in his dorm.. Unfortunately, my thoughts were disrupted again when Luxord approached a rather nervous Xigbar.

"_What_ was _that_ for you simple minded imbecile?" he said, growling under his breath. Xigbar raised his hands in false surrender, his weapon and the clones disappearing. I could almost see a light shade of red come across his face.

"Hey man, chill. I was just havin' a little fun, that's all. No need to go overboard."

"Am I to assume you do this to everyone? Because I have failed to see this happen before."

"Well ok, I've only done it once – BUT you gotta admit, it was kinda fun." Luxord simply glared at him. After what seemed like hours, he finally left the room through a portal without a word. Xigbar's immature smile left his face, only to replace by a small frown.

"It seems he does not want to talk to you anymore..." I said, slightly amused.

**-The Beach-**

A few hours later, I found myself on the sandy shores of the beach. Demyx told me to dress casually, but all I could find were my old lab coats and the Organization uniform. So instead, I went and borrowed some clothes from Axel, who had bought them 3 sizes too big.

It's a long story.

I looked around, seeing the members linger and generally have a good time. Demyx and Axel were in the water, Zexion was on the shore reading, and so on and so forth. Luxord was pacing the beach, not really knowing what to do.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW YOU BIG DORK!" Larxene's shrieks redirected everyone's attention towards her. Saix had her struggle form in his arms, he himself giggling along with Vexen. Saix then began to spin around, finally tossing her into the freezing water. Larxene came up to the surface, glaring at Saix and Vexen. They threw themselves on the ground in a fit of laughter, but were soon caught off guard when Larxene charged after them.

"I'm gonna get you for that!!" she yelled. She then chased them around the beach, narrowly missing Zexion and Marluxia. The whole afternoon went well after that. Axel and Demyx had a surfing contest, giving Luxord something to do. Demyx won, and so did Luxord. Larxene eventually caught up with Vexen and Saix, burying them both neck deep in the sand. Xigbar watched the group from afar, his face blank. It was apparent that he had not done anything about earlier, and had simply let it be.

Before I knew it, the sun was already gone, and the only light we had was from the bonfire Axel had made. We all sat around it, admiring it's glow. Xigbar had chosen to sit next to Luxord, Axel next to Demyx, and Larxene next to Marluxia. Everyone else simply joined the circle haphazardly. Demyx sighed in content, looking up at the full moon. It was larger than normal which captivated most of the members, but its mysteries were still concealed. Failing to find any of the answers, Demyx looked back at the group.

"It'd be totally cool if we could do this everyday." he said. Axel agreed with him, hugging his knees close to his chest. For a minute, he seemed hypnotized by the fire, his eyes glazed over in thought and preoccupation. He was growing more distant as each day passed, and I questioned his loyalty to the group. He was not a threat yet, and I was going to make sure to keep it that way. Still, my defense seemed to falter as he left out a small, sad sigh. He quickly snapped out of it however, when Luxord took out a big bottle of vodka.

"What's a good vacation without a little liquor to calm your senses?" he said mischievously. He was mocking with the obviously stolen bottle. Xigbar didn't seem to care however, and simply grinned in approval. The others did the same. I watched as Luxord took a gulp of the liquid, passing it around the circle for everyone to share, Xigbar taking two. Larxene finally passed it to me, but I hesitated taking a swing. Everyone else cautiously watched me, silently coaxing me to drink some. I wasn't the drinking type, but I wasn't going to be the one to clean up their vomit tomorrow either. I swirled the vodka in the bottle, raising it in the air.

"To Kingdom Hearts" I said proudly.

"To Kingdom Hearts" they echoed. Tipping the bottle over, I took a swing.

The rest of the night was a blur to me.

**Whee!! So like yeah, this is the end of chapter one. It'd be nice if you could review, that way I'd know your thoughts on it. I don't care if it's good or bad, just as long as it's constructive. But anyway, review and stuff. I love you all!! Whoever you are!!**


	2. Evidence, Destruction & the Last Laugh

**I honestly don't know if vodka has a smell.**

**II**

You know what sucks? Waking up in a mush puddle of your own vomit. Ugh, hangovers are the _worst._ You wake up after who knows what happened the other night, and you're introduced to a mush puddle and the feeling of having been hit by the Keyblade. Now I know what Axel felt after he faced off with Roxas.

_Must...find...water..._

I stumbled across the dark room, hitting every corner imaginable before finding the door handle. I didn't want to teleport to the _only bathroom in the entire fucking castle_ because then it would just make me even more woozy. Plus it's forbidden. See, the last time someone teleported to the bathroom, I was in there taking a shower. Yes, we Nobodies still get body oder. It's a common misconception. Anyway, I was in the shower, and Xaldin just _had_ to take a crap at the same time. As if! I mean jeez man, it's not that hard to hold it in for a few more minutes. So he telports in the bathroom, and at the same time I was getting out of the shower. I'm sure you can imagine what happened next. I'd tell you, but this headache is _killing_ me.

_Since when in the hell is it so hard to turn a knob?!_

After a few moments of struggling with the doorknob, I finally got the door to open. But because of my current unfocused state, I stumbled over my own feet and landed on the rather hard floor below me. I grunted in pain, both from the fall and from the bruises forming on my hips after colliding with everything in my room just minutes before.

"Would you like some assistance Number II?"

I looked up, only to look back down again. Luxord was standing in front of me, his hand extended in concern. Or what seemed like it anyway. I could still see some disgust in his eyes from yesterday.

"I'm fine..." I muttered, not taking my eyes off the floor. Luxord didn't seem to believe me and kept his position for a few more minutes before kneeling down to take a better look at me. I blushed lightly, knowing he'd probably pull away from the smell of vomit, sweat, and probably vodka on me. I cursed myself, wishing I had smelled better. Instead he brushed a few strands of hair from my face, his eyes directly looking into mine. I couldn't hide my deepening blush.

"Lying won't replenish your health." he said this with a stern look in his blue eyes. God I wish I could stare into them forever. Before I could get into my fantasies though, he grabbed my arm, hauling me up onto my wobbly feet. With my arm around his neck and his around my waist, he proceeded to take me to the bathroom for a much needed wash. We were silent for a few paces, his eyes never meeting mine. After my head began to stabilize, I decided to strike a conversation.

"...I'm sorry, you know." My voice barley exceeded a whisper, but he still responded. Damn he has good hearing.

"Elaborate, if you will."

I hate it when he has to make things difficult. Swallowing nothing, I kept silent in thought, finding some words to put together.

"I'm sorry for ditching you yesterday..."

"You still recall that? I would have assumed the alcohol would have erased your memory of yesterdays events..."

"As if." We fell silent after that. It was Luxord who continued the conversation again.

"Even though your apology doesn't seem very sincere, I'll accept it."

"Dude, since when have I been _sincere_?"

"I can't recall a time where you were considerate at all."

"You can't blame me for not having a heart."

"I understand..."

We finally reached the bathroom, and I was well enough to stand on my own. It hurt though, and I had to either lean on the wall or Luxord to keep the pain at a minimum. I chose to lean on Luxord.

"You think you can help me into the tub?" I asked, my shaking hand gripping his coat. He responded by picking me up bridal style, my arms wrapping around his neck in surprise. My head rested against his chest, my hair thankfully covering my blush. That damn thing just wouldn't go away.

_Thank God I don't have my hair tie on._

Over the harsh scent of vomit, I could make out the innocent scent of peaches on Luxord, having it calm me to some extent. I inconspicuously snuggled up to him, his breaths rocking my head slightly as his chest moved up and down from the action. The trip in his arms didn't last long however, and he placed me inside the tub without hesitation. He watched me as I sat there with a somewhat disappointed look on my face. I quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He then left, leaving me alone in the bathroom. Sighing, I began to undress, hoping Luxord had locked the door.

_FUCKING ZIPPER!!_

That proved to be a challenge.

**-Later On-**

I walked into the kitchen completely washed and very hungry. I was still a little wobbly in my steps, but at least I didn't get anymore bruises. I opened up the cabinet, took out a mug and began making coffee. Even though the stuff tasted vile, it still gave me a warm feeling whenever I drank it. I'd drink something that I actually liked, but Axel always got to it first. Taking my fresh mug of black coffee, I wobbled to the table, wafting the scent into my nose.

"You know, for someone who has the upper hand on gravity, you sure have a poor center of it." I sighed, casting a glare at Xaldin whom I had admittedly just noticed was already occupying the table. He was munching on a half eaten bagel, a smirk on his face between bites. I snorted, trying to regain my dignity. I was _not_ going to lose this fight to Xaldin. I took a seat just across the table before retorting.

"As if! I'll have you know I have a damn good center of gravity."

"I'm sure the bruises prove it." I subconsciously wrapped an arm around my waist, thinking it would somehow prove him wrong. I had a "how the hell did you know" look on my face, inviting Xaldin to explain himself. He leaned back in his chair, taking the invitation.

"I heard you this morning while I was walking past your dorm room. Xemnas is gonna be pissed if he finds anything broken."

"As if. Xemnas isn't nearly as worried with the status of furniture than he is with Kingdom Hearts."

"I beg to differ. The last time your stupid ass broke something, he sicked Saïx on you." I sighed.

"I hate it when you win."

"You just suck at arguing."

"At least I don't suck other things." I grinned widely as Xaldin almost choked on his bagel. What I lacked in arguments, I made up for in sexual innuendos.

"You think I'm_ gay_?!" he managed to choke out. I nodded.

"What the hell gave you that idea?"

I leaned over the table, staring deeply into his eyes. I lowered my voice to a whisper, just in case a certain red head was eavesdropping.

"I know you don't just watch me practice out of sheer boredom." He blinked, not bothering to stifle a loud bark-like laugh.

"Please, don't flatter yourself. Even if I _was _gay, you'd be the last penis I'd even _think_ about sucking."

"What if I was?"

"I'd probably masturbate my own off first."

"And then what?"

"I dunno. Kill myself."

"You're so nice."

"No, just resourceful."

I leaned back, watching him from across the table. He had finished with his breakfast, but had not bothered to get up afterwards. That's what came with our love-hate relationship. We didn't leave each other alone until we knew we'd get the last laugh for the rest of the day. Or at least for the next couple of hours. The one who would get that laugh today had yet to be established. After a few minutes of silence passed by, I decided to distract him with a simple, yet completely honest question.

"So...what happened last night?"

"Don't you remember?" he responded curtly. I shook my head, waiting for the right moment to strike. What I was waiting for exactly, I didn't know. I just knew I had to beat Xaldin today. He folded his arms across his chest, closing his eyes in thought.

"What can you recall?"

"I remember going to the beach, and then sitting around a bonfire with some vodka being passed around. I obviously drank some of it." Xaldin laughed, somewhat irritating me.

"Some? You drank the whole fucking thing and then some."

"You remember?"

"I didn't drink any alcohol if thats what you're asking."

"As if! I saw you drink some."

"I didn't drink over my limit."

I paused, trying to think of a way to comeback him. Instead, I could only think of one more serious question.

"So...did I do anything...weird?"

"Do you do anything _not_ weird?"

"Xaldin..."

"Ok, ok. All I can say is there was a lot of singing, and possible strip poker. Or just stripping in general, depending on which way you look at it." I squeaked, horrified.

"S-stripping?!"

"Mhm."

"With who??" I was seriously freaking out at this point, hoping to God it wasn't with who I thought it was. Xaldin's grin proved otherwise.

"Axel...Luxord...Demyx..."

"LUXORD?!"

"Yeah."

"As if." I replied coldly, hoping it was all some kind of joke. He then pulled out a small photo from his sleeve, holding it up for me to see. All I could do was stare into the photo, the image of bare skin prominent. The image of drunken stupidity.

"The photo doesn't lie." He twirled it around his fingers, finally balancing it on a corner. "Consider yourself lucky though. Since everyone was drunk that night, no one remembers this. I am the only one with the proof. I'll keep it that way, but only if you do something for me."

"I am _not _going to be your little man whore..." He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"No you pervert, nothing like that." This gave me some relief but I couldn't help but fidget at the thought of what else he might want. He's Xaldin after all. Doing something for him was like, doing something nice for Axel.

"Then what?"

My question wasn't answered right away, and the painful silence wasn't helping me cope with the wait. After what seemed like forever, he finally came to a conclusion.

"I want you to-"

"Is that PORN?!" Xaldin was suddenly cut off by the loud intruding voice. Before he could even register what was going on, quick hands had swiped the photo from his own. I watched in shock as Axel gripped the evidence that yesterday happened, his back turned to us. Xaldin stood up, obviously quite pissed.

"Axel! That is _not _porn. Now give that back at once!" Axel ignored him, his eyes taking in every detail of the photo. "AXEL!"

He finally responded, holding up the photo.

"You know, it's totally cool that you have a fetish. I don't mind or anything. Actually, I'm quite flattered."

"I do not have a fetish! I was going to blackmail Xigbar with that." Axel studied the photo again, frowning.

"I'm in this as well..."

"And?"

"...if you blackmail him, you're blackmailing me too. I can't have that happen."

It was then that I was struck with an ingenious plan.

"You should burn it Axel." I said. He looked at me, considering the option. If I got Axel to burn the photo, the evidence would be permanently gone, and Axel would never speak of it because of his part in said evidence. Even if Xaldin did try to prove it, he wouldn't have the physical proof, and Axel and I could simply deny it, claiming the vodka swiped our memories.

_Two heartless with one bullet. I'm such a fucking genius._

"NO!" There was a sudden rush of wind, knocking the photo out of Axel's hand and landing gently in Xaldin's waiting one. I climbed over the table, grabbing one of Xaldin's many dreadlocks and yanking it towards me.

"OW! Get off!" he yelled, swinging an arm towards me. I managed to dodge it, my fingers trying to find the photo.

"Not until you give me that!" I said, keeping my grip on his hair firm. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of red and orange come towards me. I let go of Xaldin, falling backward to avoid the fireball. I managed to escape, but Xaldin had been hit square in the face, temporarily blinding him. As he struggled to regain his vision, I snarled at Axel, smoke rising from his palms.

"What the hell was that for?! I thought we were on the same side??!" Axel grinned, plucking the photo off the floor.

"Mutiny my friend. Got it memorized?" I growled, heading towards him. But he backed away casually, explaining himself. "You see...I could probably alter this photograph in my favor..."

Lunging towards him, I grabbed the side of his coat, stopping him from getting away. I quickly let go however, as he proceeded to kick me. His leg didn't go far though, seeing as Xaldin grabbed it. Axel blinked in surprise, shortly before having his foot pulled, causing him to lose his balance and fall right on top of me.

"I'll be taking that" Xaldin said, grabbing the photo and making a run for it.

_Where the hell is he going?!_

"GET BACK HERE!!" Axel yelled, getting up and chasing after him. I quickly followed suite, and no sooner were we running down the halls like a bunch of raving alcoholics. Xaldin made lefts and rights, ups and downs in an attempt to ditch Axel and I. All the while I had no idea what he was up to, but that was soon made clear at a dead end. The hell, I didn't even know we had those.

"Give it up" Axel said, his breathing freakishly normal after all that running. We had Xaldin cornered, his eyes admitting it. I stopped a few inches behind the red headed freak, leaning over to catch my breath. This running thing wasn't my idea of fun. I prefer warping. Xaldin suddenly summoned one of his lances, aiming it at Axel. In turn, Axel summoned his chakrams, tensing his muscles for what seemed to be a battle.

"I'm taking this to Xemnas whether you want me to or not. And you know how much the Superior disproves of any kind of sexual contact between us comrades." Xaldin said icily. My imaginary heart stopped. At the same time, I thought I heard Axel stop breathing.

"You're not _serious_ are you?" I asked. Xaldin, smiled.

"Oh, I'm very serious. And if I have to kill you both to get to him then so be it." With that his lances shot violently forward, barley catching my arm.

"You son of a bitch!" Axel yelled, responding to the attack by throwing his now flame engulfed chakrams at Xaldin. Dodging them both, Xaldin rushed forward, bowling through us and finding another hallway to go through. Once again, Axel and I proceeded to run after Xaldin.

I quickly got left behind because of my lack in balance, stamina, and overall height compared to the other two. I wasn't completely sober either, so half of the time I either nicked a corner, or just ran full on into a wall. I paused, leaning against a wall to catch my breath. I could hear Axel and Xaldin in the distance, their weapons making distinct noises. Xaldin's would always make a _whoosh shink_ and Axel's would make a _swoosh crackle_. Regaining some footing, I trucked on ahead, hoping to find them before something bad happened. Or at least before I lost my senses again. As I got closer however, something began to bother me.

_Is that...battle music?_

Shaking the thought aside, I found the two Nobodies in a large room, most of the interior either incinerated or shredded. Xaldin was missing a few lances, and Axel had a semi bent chakram. Their determination hadn't faltered however. So I decided to join again.

"Hey APE MAN!!" I yelled, hoping to catch Xaldin off guard. He looked at me for a brief second, the hate pouring from his eyes at the horrid nickname. This gave enough room for Axel to make his move and knock Xaldin to the ground. It was then that I made mine. Jumping forward, I attempted to grabbed the photograph from his pocket. But Axel beat me to the punch, his elbow crammed roughly into my stomach. I gasped, the breath rushing out of me. Slumping to the floor, I put an arm around my stomach, hoping the move hadn't given me another bruise to look forward to.

"You IDIOT!" I heard Xaldin say, his clothes rustling as he got up and followed Axel. Still attempting to cope with the pain, I slowly got to my feet. Unconsciously I reached forward, pointing in the direction the two had gone.

"GET DOWN!!" I yelled, oblivious to the reason why. Seconds after the words left my mouth, I heard two distant thuds. Not knowing if it actually had something to do with my recent outburst or if it was just mere coincidence, I struggled after Axel and Xaldin.

When I reached them, the sight before me was somewhat puzzling. Axel and Xaldin were eagle spread on the ground, making no visible attempt to get up. Xaldin was apparently a few feet away from Axel, seeing as he was laying near his feet. I peered into Axel's face, his expression twisted into what seemed to be desperation and annoyance. He peered up at me, his mouth thankfully working still.

"You...asshole."

"Stop this right now Xigbar..." I heard Xaldin say behind me. I stood strait, my hands on my hips.

"Stop what?"

"Make gravity...normal again" Axel muttered. "It feels like...I weigh a ton." I paused, thinking the situation over again.

"So...you're saying I altered gravity, making it heavier than it actually is?" I waited for a response, but their inability to nod gave me nothing. I grinned.

"Dude that is so SICK! I had no idea I could do something like that!"

"Just let us go already!" Axel snapped, ruining my moment of glory. I glared at him, knowing he wasn't going to be able to see it. I was standing above him, his face turned away from me.

"What if I don't feel like it?" I replied haughtily, gaining a snarl from Axel.

"XIGBAR! DO IT NOW OR ELSE -"

"Or else what? You'll kick my ass? As if! There's nothing you can do in that position, even if you tried." I sneered. Bending down, I snatched the photo from Axel's fingers, staring at it distastefully. In one swift motion I tore the photo, putting the pieces in my pocket. I then walked over to Xaldin, sticking my tongue out in front of him.

"Take that bitch. Looks like I have the last -"

"XIGBAR! AXEL! XALDIN!" I jumped, a loud growling voice piercing the awkward silence minutes before. Turning around, I found the Superior , along with the rest of the Organization, walking dangerously towards me and the two bodies behind me.

"'Sup dudes." I said casually, trying to avoid any kind of conflict that seemed to loom over. It didn't work as planned.

The Superior walked right up to me, his face twitching in what seemed to be anger.

"Do you three realize what you've done to my UTOPIA?"

"...No not really" I smiled, playing dumb. "But do tell." His eyes turned to slits. Usually this gave me a clue to apologize but...I didn't feel like it.

"You've ruined the interior of almost every room in here! You've defiled my hallways and you deliberately trespassed into the privacy of the others!" After this statement, the others chimed in with their own complaints. Larxene had all of her spare weapons used and broken, Marluxia's garden was burned, Vexen had his tools ad tubes smashed, Zexion was missing pages from his trashed books, Lexaeus had lancers sticking out of his bed, Saïx's room looked like it was hit by a tornado, Demyx's sitar was transformed to a puddle of boiling water, and Luxord had his massive cards jammed in every corner of his room, most if not all of them burned. The Superior had suffered no damage to his own room, so that saved me the trouble of apologizing for that. I rubbed the back of my head nervously, looking down at the ground.

"Man...that's rough. I hope mine didn't have to go through something like that. I'd totally FLIP if my stuff was messed with." Larxene suddenly advanced on me.

"DON'T try to sugar coat the situation Xigbar!" I waved her off.

"And what if I am?"

"Then you're simply making yourself oblivious to your actions." I stopped, staring at Luxord, his arms folded across his chest. His exterior was calm and collected, but the sudden thickness in the air around him was the contrary.

"You clearly don't realize the damage you've done to our castle. Whatever games you were playing seem to-"

"Hey man, it's not _my _fault. It was Axel and Xaldin who were fartin' around! I had no part in this!!" Something inside me twinged as I backlashed at Luxord, but I chose to ignore it when Zexion butted in.

"How can you deny something that's so _obvious_?" I was about to retort when the Superior held up his hand, hushing everyone at once.

"It seems the majority is in favor of blaming you Xigbar. Along with Xaldin and Axel you three shall clean your mess and be exempt from participating in the search for the Keyblade master once we resume our posts in the next week or so. Is that clear?" He disappeared through a portal before I could answer him. This only left me, the other Organization members, and the rigor-mortis like bodies of Axel and Xaldin. Knowing fully well I couldn't get away, even with the ability to teleport, I accepted defeat. Slowly the others advanced on me, their killer instincts setting. Slowly I crouched down, looking blankly at Xaldin.

"You can have the last laugh."

**Yeah, I realize that was longer than CH 1 but eh, I hate to rush things. Plus I've been wanting to write this for a while so yeah. Anyway, don't forget to review, good or bad. Thanks a lot dudes.**


	3. Poison, Sex & Awkward Moments

**Axel the $20 whore reference. lolz**

**III**

"Geez, I feel like I've been raped 6 times over."

"I know you're into that kinda stuff."

"Damnit Xigbar, don't start with that again..."

I looked at him, annoyance clearly visible. A few hours ago I was mercilessly beaten by the entire Organization, save for Xigbar and Axel. I would have defended myself, but Xigbar had cast a sort of gravity spell on me, rendering me helpless as imaginary gravity pulled me down. It had worn off after the slaughter. The effects were still lingering at this point, but I was able to drag myself around as I faced my 2nd worst mission ever: Cleaning the entire castle. Axel had ditched us moments ago, probably to go bug something. So that only left Xigbar and I to tackle this mission together.

I wasn't very happy with that.

Mumbling to myself, I lugged around a broom, trying to find the least tedious way to sweep. Xigbar on the other hand...

"XIGBAR! I said _pick up_ the books, not throw them into one giant pile! Get it right the first time dumbass!" He looked at me blankly, his one good eye swollen from the beating. He stared at me for a few seconds then shrugged, continuing on his way. My eye twitched, but I decided to let it go. Taking in a deep breath, I counted to ten, then began to sweep. My back was turned to him, for temperamental reasons. I was already pissed off as it is, and I didn't need Xigbar to make it worse...again. Silence fell upon us for God knows how long. Not that it bothered me. It was actually quite soothing.

"Why the fuck is the Library so _BIG_?!?" I didn't answer his whining. Sinking down to his level meant losing what shards of dignity I had left. When he didn't get the answer he probably hoped for, he decided to try another tactic to get me to respond.

"Hey dude." Silence.

"Dude...dude...hey dude." I gripped the broom tightly, fighting the urge to beat him over the head with it and keep it on the ground. Instead, I counted slowly in my head.

_One...two...three...four..._

"Xaldin. Hey dude. Xaldin."

_Five...six...seven...ei-_

"Hey Xally-kun, I got a present for ya."

I froze as a pair of scrawny arms suddenly wrapped themselves around my waist. My face turned a deep shade of red when I could feel the presence of a crotch pressed against my bum.

"Xi-Xigbar?! What the...how the...you... fuck-" I could feel his head nuzzle against my back, using his lack in height to an advantage.

"I know you like this Xally. You mumble things in your sleep, too vulgar to repeat." My shock turned to anger, ready to murder that little elf freak. Regaining my composure to some extent, I grasped his hand, trying to pry myself from his grip.

"Let _go_ you little-" Then out of nowhere, a smell wafted into my nose, causing me to pause and analyze it. I probably shouldn't have.

"What the...? Ugh, Xigbar did you just _soil yourself_?!"

"No babe. But if you like that stuff then I'll be more than willing to-"

"I AM NOT YOU SICK BASTARD! NOW LET GO!!" Trying to ignore the smell, I opened his grip, taking his arms and swinging him into the nearest possible wall. I watched as his slim body hit the wall, then slump to the floor. Before he could make a move, I pinned him to the ground, straddling his hips and grasping his wrists above his head.

I was ready to yell at him, but something stopped me. His face was red, like he had been out drinking, and his eye was glazed over. He had a stupid grin on his face and seemed immune to any kind of contact except sexual.

"No Xally-kun, I wanna be on top..."

Or at least what he thought was sexual anyway. Shaking my head I got off of him, trying to think of what to do. He was obviously under the influence of something...but what? Moreover, how was he intoxicated so quickly? Just a few moments ago he was fine. In fact, he had nothing to drink since yesterday night. So what was making him so damn horny?

"Come on Xigbar, we're going to go see Marluxia about this. Maybe he can explain your sudden...likeness to me. If we're lucky, maybe he can find out what the hell that smell is too." Plugging my nose in disgust, I hauled Xigbar over my shoulder and summoned a portal. Going through, we ended up in Marluxia's greenhouse, which interestingly enough had no windows to the outside. It was all artificial, due to the fact that the castle received no sun. Everywhere else did though, and that puzzled me a bit. Ignoring the question, I looked around for the botanist. I grimaced at the area however, seeing the damage Axel and I had done. More than half of the large garden was destroyed, and the light was duller than normal. I walked in, trying to avoid further damage to the plants, and searched for pink. The smell had gotten much worse.

"Marluxia? Are you here?" I said, trying not to gag from the smell.

"Yes." came a curt reply. Turning, I saw Marluxia hunched over a desk. He had not turned to look at me, writing something in his notebook instead. I cautiously walked over, and began my explanation.

"Marluxia...do you think there's something different about Xigbar? He seems intoxicated but he hadn't had anything to drink..."

He turned around, but it wasn't what I expected.

"...Marluxia?"

His face was exactly like Xigbar's. Red with glazed eyes. He held his head in his hands, struggling to find words.

"I...don't know what...to do...I need...to...cure..." For a brief second he made a grab for me, but immediately pulled back. Then something clicked.

"It's...it's that smell isn't it?! That smell is making you guys horny as fuck!" He nodded, trying desperately to suppress his induced sexual urges.

"Do you have a cure?!" I asked quickly, trying to get as much information from him before he completely lost it.

"I...need...cure...time..." I frowned, his response not making much sense. I didn't get much time to think on it though, seeing as he suddenly clung to my leg.

"Xaldin...take me...take me now!" I pulled back, tossing Xigbar on top of him. That didn't seem to help the situation.

"Xiggy? Have you come to rescue me?" Marluxia said, batting his eyes.

"It seems that I have dear Marly." Xigbar grinned.

"I love you Xiggy!!"

"I love you too Marly!"

"Take me now! Take me hard!" They began clawing at each others clothes, not really caring who was around.

"As hard as you want babe."

I quickly made a portal out of there, unable to watch the pornographic version of Romeo and Juliet. I felt guilty, but I wasn't planning on taking the blame when they woke up from this with a sore ass. I began my search for others, starting with Vexen. His room was the farthest away from Marluxia's, so maybe it wouldn't have an affect on him. Plus the smell had lessened. Finding his door, I knocked.

"Come in..." came a reply. Obeying, I opened the door. Vexen was quietly conducting experiments with what little equipment he had left and ignored my presence. The man obviously was a workaholic, but he also seemed unaffected by the poison. That gave me something to smile about.

"Vexen...there's something weird going on..."

"Yeah?" he said uninterested. I pressed the issue.

"Yes...it seems that a poison had been released from Marluxia's plants..."

"Poison?" he asked, turning to look at me. He was much more interested now, seeing the sudden threat. I nodded, continuing.

"Yes. The poison seems to have an effect on one's sexual desires...or something like that. It leaves you helpless as the need for sex overrides your conscious." He took out a notepad, and jotted down a few notes. Looking them over, he thought for a minute.

"So what you're saying is...this is like a high does of ecstasy?"

"You can put it that way, yeah."

"I see..so that's what's been smelling weird..."he jotted down more notes, then began looking through a few books. I sighed mentally, knowing this all wasn't in my head.

"So...do you know how to cure it?" I asked. He nodded, finishing his research.

"I can cure it...but it won't take affect for a few hours. Worst case scenario is that it takes a day or so, or it doesn't work at all."

"What?!"

He glared at me, tapping his slender fingers on the operating table behind him.

"Xaldin, it's not like this sort of things happens everyday. If that were true, either Marluxia or I would have come up with a faster and more efficient solution."

I sighed, accepting the information. It wasn't like I could do any better anyways. Speaking of which...

"So...why are we not infected?" Vexen blinked at the question, then nervously laughed.

"Oh yeah...about that..." he scratched the back of his head. "The only way you can't be affected is if you've never had consensual sexual contact with someone else, or you're gay."

"Why does that not make sense?"

"Because Marluxia has an infatuation with Larxene. I know, I thought the same thing too, but I guess the pink hair was deceiving..."

"But what about Xigbar? His highly disturbing sexual innuendos and touchy feel habits scream 'I'm Gay!'..."

"Yes but he hasn't had any actual consensual sexual contact with anyone..."

"I'm surprised half of the Organization hasn't slept with him yet."

"Why, you want to?"

"NO! I am NOT gay. I already had this conversation with him yesterday." I gagged, proving my point. "Besides, I think we both know who the whore is around here."

"Yeah well, he keeps everyone entertained for 20 munny or less...not that I enjoy it."

"Me either..."

Silence fell between us again, but this time it wasn't as awkward. Vexen then took out more books, flipping through pages without so much as a glance on any of them. I shifted my weight to my other foot, unsure of what to do next. Vexen answered that question for me.

"I need you to find those who are infected. Maybe there's something on them that can help me cure it faster..." I grimaced.

"You...want me to risk my virginity?"

"Would you rather I not help you fix this?"

"No sir..."

"Good. Now find the infected, bring them here, and if you run into one that isn't infected, leave them."

"Yes master..." I said sarcastically. So much for ranks.

"Good...oh, and one more thing. You may be immune to its immediate effects, but should an infected subject exchange fluids with you in any way, you will too be infected. This includes kissing, and..."

"Yeah, I get it."

With that, I opened a portal, warping back to Romeo and Juliet. Or at least where I last left them.

"What the crap?!" I said in disgust. The two horn dogs were gone, but the remnants of their sexcapades lingered behind. I gingerly stepped past boxers, cloaks, and unmistakable bodily fluids. I gagged, despising intercourse more than I did 20 minutes ago. Looking around the garden, I tried to find something that would lead me to their unknown location. When nothing turned up, I left the room and began roaming the halls. That was a mistake.

"XALDIN!!!"

_Oh shit._

Demyx had come out of nowhere, launching himself on me. Dodging his attack, I quickly grabbed at his throat. I fought my instinct to choke him.

"Xaldin! Ack! Ok ok I give!"

Cautiously I let him down, noting the normal color on his face. His eyes were as bright as ever, and he didn't make a mad grab at my unmentionables. Letting go, I watched him rub his throat.

"You're so mean Xaldin..." I grinned, but quickly replaced it with concern.

"Demyx, do you know where Xigbar and Marluxia are?" He looked up at the ceiling in thought, shaking his head seconds later.

"No dude. Why, did they take something from you?"

"No...look, something weird is going on and you have to watch yourself ok?" He looked at me with the eyes of a traumatized 5 year old.

"W-what's wrong?"

"To make it short, this fragrance is infecting everyone who has had consensual sexual contact with someone else, or aren't gay."

"Oh...yeah I noticed this funky smell in the air but I didn't know what it was..."

"Yes. I'm helping Vexen find a cure, but to do that I need to find those that are infected."

"Can I come?!" He pouted, holding his hands in a prayer like position. "Please?" I scratched at one of my sideburns.

"I don't know...well I guess so, but only because I can keep a better watch on you." He jumped in glee, hugging my arm. I was about to push him off, but I let it go: I knew I was going to face worst contact.

"So where do we start?"

"I was just roaming the halls so I guess we'll start here."

"Awesome."

We didn't talk much after that, and that was a good thing. Conversation would only lose my focus, and I wanted to be ready to fend off any sexual harassment attempts. But it didn't come as quickly as I had hoped. So in the end, Demyx and I searched the dorm rooms instead of waiting for chance to bring someone around. We began with Larxene's.

"Hello?" I said quietly, looking inside the room. It was a familiar mess, but besides that, there was no one-

"Hey, what's that?" Demyx asked, pointing to something on the ground. Following his finger, I laid my eyes upon something white. Further inspection revealed that it was a small white and gray card, the pattern on the back familiar.

"This is one of Luxord's cards..." I said flatly. Having one of his things in here either meant Larxene was infected, Luxord was infected, or they both were. I tried to narrow down the information to pinpoint the suspect.

"Have you ever seen Larxene touch anyone?" I asked Demyx. He laughed.

"Is there ever a time when I don't? She's always feeling up Marluxia, kissing him and doing things which need to be done in private..."

"Ok so that means she could have infected Luxord...unless Luxord's done anything..."

"Not really. He's usually kept to himself..." I didn't know what to make of the information. It was good that we found our potential suspect but...we also found a potential victim. Demyx seemed to understand the dilemma, and sighed along with me. Suddenly, there was a highly annoying giggle behind us. I turned only to be blinded, once again, by a flash of white hot light.

_God damnit! At this point I'll be blind!!_

It wasn't as bad though. In a matter of seconds, I regained my sight, and found not only the owner of the highly annoying voice, but Demyx lying flat of his stomach beside me. I stared in disbelief, and slight amusement at his body, smoke rising from it ever so lightly.

"Hey baby! You missed me?"

I rolled my eyes, looking into the drunken ones of Larxene. Her coat was hanging loosely from her shoulders and her make-up was askew. Even her sharp hair lacked it's odd perfection.

In short, she looked like a hooker. Minus the large boobs.

"No I didn't miss-"

"I wasn't talking to _you_. I was talking to Shnooky-Poo over here."

"Shnooky-poo?" I repeated, annoyance clear in my tone. But because of her oblivious state she was, well, oblivious to it. Instead she ignored my response, and bent over the clearly unconscious body of Demyx. Subconsciously I watched her put her gloves back on before touching Demyx's face. It was then that I realized why Demyx was severely burnt.

"Larxene, I hope you can comprehend what you almost did to Demyx..."

"It was a spark of love. I couldn't help it."

"It was more like a spark of _death _if you know what I mean..." Somehow this conversation was soothing to me. Larxene still had some kind of normal response to her, and she seemed picky as to who she'd mess around with. She then pulled Demyx in her lap, stroking his lips with feminine fingers.

"Shnooky-Poo must taste so lovely..." Before she got a chance to taste him however, I summoned a portal to Vexen's lab, and shoved her through.

I wanted to wait for Demyx to wake up, but instead I left him there, searching for others by myself. It was mean, yes, but I wasn't going to have the infected come to me. Several hours passed, and I finally made real progress. Luxord, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus and Saïx were not infected by the poison. Unfortunately, The Superior, Axel, Larxene, Xigbar and Marluxia were.

_God, I hope this ends soon..._

Hatefully, I wrestled the last of them, Axel, to the ground. He had gotten his hands inside my pants, and I was not enjoying it. For someone who was close to anorexic, he was pretty strong. I was glad he forgot how to summon his chakrams. Desperate to stop his stroking, I bent over a bit the shit out of his arm, blood splattering both of us. He hissed, retracting his arm to sooth the wound. This gave me enough room to grab him by his collar and throw him in a portal. I was about to follow, but first I zipped up my pants. A few seconds later, I was in Vexen's laboratory, eying the drugged bodies of our comrades on his operating table.

"I didn't know it was that bad..." Vexen mumbled to himself. I crossed my arms across my chest, closing my eyes.

"Just get it over with already. I think I've already lost my virginity."

"Fine, fine..." I leaned against the wall, hearing a needle poke through skin after skin, the substance squeezed through without hesitation.

"I guess now we just wait..." Vexen said, finishing the last injection. I sighed, my eyes still shut.

"Great..."

**You know...I'm thinking about maybe extending one of these chapters into its own story. I guess because I hate making quick endings. Eh, oh well, I'll think on it. In the mean time, please review. 3**


	4. You, Me & Vise Versa: Part 1

**Yes, I know baking soda and vinegar are an explosive combination.**

**Ok so, I make a reference to Vexen's grossly large bug eyes, which only show up in Re:Chain of Memories. Don't worry, he still has some of his dignity.**

**This chapter was also partially inspired by the song "Just Like You" by Three Days Grace. Don't ask where I get the relevance.**

**IV**

Day 4.

Hour...5, I assume.

An estimated 8 days and 19 hours left until we resume our duties.

How exciting.

You know, now that I ponder it...we haven't been really having a "vacation". I don't remember the first night, my laboratory had been destroyed the second night, the third felt like a haunted porn movie, and now I have the bodies of half of the Organization piled onto my operating table.

_I need to get that sanitized when this is all over..._

I sat on my stool, writing down notes concerning my inventory. All the while, I kept glancing back at the bodies, waiting for something to happen. Monitoring vital signs was useless, for we Nobodies had no hearts. Therefore we had no pulse; no blood. Our bodies did swell from abuse, but that was as human as our physical beings were going to act. Wounds were not wounds, they were just an opening to our empty insides. A gash was just a larger version of that. I paused, picking up the pen from the paper and placing the end of it in my mouth. That was one of my more embarrassing habits. After thoroughly chewing the pen, I placed it back down on the table, rereading my notes:

_Inventory Count_

_Data 873 0f 873_

_Laboratory seems to be in better condition than yesterday. Quick surveillance concludes two broken tongs, one broken 10mm test tube, 6 missing/broken 5mm test tubes, 2 broken light bulbs, 3 missing/dismembered mannequins, broken door and a partially melted cabinet. Unable to open said cabinet, contents are unknown. Footprints seem to be tracking my ceiling, and fragments of what seem to be a lance litter my floors. Replaced items include a few pens, one 5mm test tube, and my stool._

I stared at the notes, trying to find something else to include. Unable to think of anything, I added my own personal note.

_P.S. Buy sanitizers_

Closing my notebook, I placed it softly in the desk drawer. I sighed, finally hearing some kind of indication that the Organization was still alive. Staring at the bodies, I noticed the hand of Number XI move ever so slightly. Getting up, I grabbed a hold of his twitching appendage, tugging his semi lifeless body from the pile. Freeing him, I let him sink to the floor on his knees, his arms wrapped around my waist for support.

"Ugh..." His eyes were closed, but my low body temperature seemed to provoke them otherwise. He shivered, hugging me tighter as if somehow expecting the temperature to change. I winced, the contact more than uncomfortable. Quickly, I grabbed his arms, shaking them lightly.

"Marluxia...? Marluxia...wake up..." I said in a gentle tone. I got him to let go, his arms falling limply to his sides.

"Huh...?" he mumbled, his eyes searching for something. Unable to find whatever it was, he settled on looking up at me.

"Vexen...?"

"Yes?"

"I...what...happened?"

"Your garden, it seems, had given off an aroma of ecstasy. You and a portion of the Organization had been infected. So Xaldin and Demyx rounded you up for me so I could cure you. That would explain your current position... " Blinking a couple of times, Marluxia slowly let go me, his arms falling to his sides. I stared at him for a few minutes, but found no attempts Marluxia made at trying to process the information.

"I'm hoping you can comprehend my explanation..."

"Vexen...?"

I sighed, be kept my composure and patience.

"Yes, Marluxia?"

"...I'm tired..."

"Of course...I'll have Xaldin or Zexion take you to your quarters..."

The rest of the morning followed suite in some way. I waited for a member to wake up, and after a small explanation, I would have another member remove them from my laboratory. Namely Xaldin; he started this whole mess.

"Is that the last of them?" Xaldin asked, Axel's weak form on his shoulder. I nodded, waving my hand in a signal for him to leave me alone. I had other things to do than to care for other members. After he left, I turned my attention to my test tubes and notes.

Or what was left of them anyways.

**-Later-**

I yawned, eying the green liquid that resided in the small tube in front of me. It didn't make me feel better.

_Why is it not turning yellow?!_

Growling, I rechecked my notes, hoping it wasn't something I had done. I have never been wrong before, so why isn't this time the same?

_Maybe it's supposed to be green...?_

I considered the possibility, but there was no reason why it should have to be that color. Yellow meant I did it all right, like always. Green meant...well it meant something wasn't processed correctly. I huffed, finally capping the tube and placing it into my coat pocket. Summoning a portal, I left for the kitchen. There were many things in that particular meeting area that helped with my experiments. Not having one of my own made me simulate the feeling a little human girl showed when they wanted one of those animal things.

_They're called horses...right?_

Reaching said destination, I opened the cabinets and began my mini quest. Baking soda and vinegar was on my list, but I didn't find them right away. This gave enough time for Zexion to approach me.

"Good morning Vexen..."

I was about to correct him, reminding him that it was way past the beginning of the day, but decided against it. It wasn't like you could tell anyways, what with the ever constant dark sky.

"Morning" I said quietly.

"How is your experiment going?"

"Fine I guess..."

"What are you doing this time?"

"Making things..."

It wasn't like I hated Zexion. It's just I wasn't the conversationalist. Some of the members didn't seem to comprehend that though.

"...What are you looking for?" he asked innocently, watching me dig through the cabinets.

"Stuff."

"Need help?"

"No."

"Oh...Well when you're done, remind Lexaeus that he has to get some more baking soda. We ran out earlier because of a stupid science project Demyx was doing."

I winced upon hearing the information. I needed that baking soda, and it was gone? Because of Demyx? At that moment I hated Science Projects, but I kept my composer while the hate bubbled up inside me.

"I'll make sure to do so..."

"Cool."

With that, Zexion left me alone. When the quiet settled once more, I pondered two things: Zexion was a much better conversationalist than he let on, and how in the hell could Demyx get on my nerves so often? I thought it was an impossibility, having someone annoy you so often. Grabbing the tube from my coat, I placed it inside the refrigerator, closing it tightly. If anything, I had to keep it cool and preserved while I began my search for Lexaeus. The faster I got him to find what I was looking for, the better. I thought about looking for Demyx, but decided it was not worth doing. He was younger than I was after all and was much more prone to moments of stupidity.

_It's not like he did it solely for the purpose of annoying me..._

Exiting the kitchen, I began my way down to the Library, the location where I would most likely find Lexaeus. It surprised me how often the man was in there. Whenever he wasn't in there, he was either in his quarters, or outside wandering the Dark City. I never really exchanged light chat with him, or everyday chat for that matter. I guess today was my chance. Quietly I opened the door to the Library, expecting to find Number V occupying it in silence. Instead I found Demyx, covered in a white powder that tainted whatever it touched. I crossed the room swiftly before standing above him and his small white covered frame on the floor.

"Demyx...why are you covered in baking soda?" I asked, amusement undetectable. He looked up at me, his eyes as innocent and naïve as ever. He was laying on his stomach, a cup of God knows what in his hand. Due to the white smears leading up to this spot, Demyx had just recently showed up here. Possibly a few moments before I had. How convenient.

He smiled up at me as if being covered in baking soda was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wrong combination" he said matter-of-factly. He shrugged, and went back to whatever it was that he was doing, sipping his cup of...something.

"I'll say...Couldn't you have saved some for me?" I muttered. Not getting an answer, I crouched down, a few inches higher than Demyx. He looked at me, that grin not leaving his face. He held up his cup.

"Want some?"

"I suppose so..." I sighed, taking the cup. I looked at the liquid, finding the color most unappealing. It was a light greenish yellow color, reminding me of human feces. Still, it had a fruity smell to it so I took a few sips, knowing at least 65 of it was Demyx's backwash.

"Good?" he asked. I swallowed the liquid, finding it to be pleasant. I nodded, making him gleam in happiness. Swirling the drink, I took another gulp.

"Who got it?" I asked between drinks. The stuff turned out to be a little addicting. Demyx shrugged, playing with the shag carpeting.

"I dunno. I found it in the fridge in this tube thing. It looked tasty so I decided to take some..." Suddenly I began choking, dropping the almost empty cup. Demyx sat up, alarmed at my sudden distress, but I was quick to regain my voice.

"T-tube?!" I said, my voice raspy from the choking. Demyx nodded his head, his eyes trying to prove he did nothing wrong. Rubbing my throat, I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"Demyx that tube contained my _experiment_!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll make more lemonade I promise!"

"_It wasn't lemonade! It was-_"

I stopped. Demyx suddenly looked much too pale, his mouth open. He grasped his stomach, and looked at me painfully.

"Vexen...it hurts..." he whispered, hunching over in pain. I panicked, trying to find the cause of his sudden illness. I was certain it was the side effect of drinking my unfinished and possibly faulty experiment, but I had no time to confirm it. Demyx was now on the ground in a fetal position, his eyes shut tight and his whole body trembling from the effects. I was about to warp him to my lab when the mother of all headaches hit me. Gasping from the sudden sharp pain, I gripped my head in my hands.

_Oh God, this isn't happening._

I slumped forward, resting most of myself on the possibly unconscious body of Demyx. My mouth went completely dry, and I felt a tingling sensation crawl up my legs. I was suddenly unable to get enough oxygen, and my breathing went ragged.

Then I blacked out.

**-Later, Later-**

"Demyx...?"

_Ow..._

"Demyx? Vexen?"

_feel like I've been hit by...something..._

Slowly, I opened my eyes. Still somewhat blurry, my vision didn't find anything worth focusing on. I let my eyes drift back closed, when a large hand roughly shook me.

"Demyx, get up."

My eyes opened again, this time focusing on the face of Number V. He seemed somewhat concerned, or something resembling that, and was looming over me. I squinted from the light above him.

"Lexaeus...?" I mumbled, holding my hand up above me to shield myself from the light. "Where...am I...?" He helped me sit up, passing me a glass of water. I was hesitant.

"You're in my bedroom. I found you and Vexen passed out in the Library and decided to take you here and wait for you to wake up."

"Vexen...?" I asked, the cup of water in my hand. Lexaeus nodded, then got up.

"I'll leave you guys alone. Let you rest ok?" But before I could reply, he left the room. I sighed, my head still throbbing from pain. It wasn't as harsh as before, and was much more tolerable. I reached up and scratched the back of my head.

_Why...does my head feel naked?_

I stopped, my fingers grazing over the short bristles of hair on the back of my head. A large tuft rested in the middle, almost like a fuzzy tail of some kind. The tuft went from the back of my neck to the front of my hair line, it's hight and width slightly bigger. My fingers closed over a few strands of hair that stuck out on the front, my breath completely gone.

_This can't be..._

Frantically, I turned to the body beside me, it's form concealed underneath the bed blanket. Grabbing the intruding fabric, I forced it off, the occupant now fully exposed.

"Demyx?!" I blurted, shaking him with all my might. He responded with a groan, shutting his grossly large eyes tighter and swatting my hands away.

"Ten more minutes..." he mumbled, turning away from me. His long light brown hair fell across his face, the light casting shadows on his sunken cheeks.

"DEMYX!"

"OK OK I'M UP!" he yelled back, his voice cracking. He sat up and yawned, casting me a glance. At least he wasn't the slow type.

"Vexen?! You're me!" He exclaimed, touching his head. He made a small sound of surprise every time he found something new about himself. After a few minutes of self examination he stated more calmly, "I'm...you..."

"Yes, it seems that's way..." I answered, folding my arms in front of my now slimmer and more slender chest. Demyx simply let his arms fall to his sides.

"Was it that potion?" he asked quietly.

"I'm assuming it has something to do with this, yes..."

"Did you make it for this...?"

"No, it was initially going to be for a type of emotion generator. It would have given us emotions, if only for a moment. However, it seems giving us emotions wasn't on its list of abilities..."

"I'll say" he answered. Getting up from the bed, he walked over to a mirror, examining his face. He didn't seem too happy.

"Ugh, I'm so old!" he groaned, pulling at the skin on his cheeks. Immediately I picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"I AM NOT OLD!" I yelled, my face red in embarrassment. He laughed, enjoying my reaction. What I didn't like about that laugh was it was my own voice. Because our asunder souls had been switched, we didn't take any of our own physical characteristics with us. So hearing my own voice burst into laughter was more than unpleasant.

"You disgust me..." I said bitterly. He shrugged, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?! You can't just _leave _like that!" I said frantically. He looked at me, blinking a couple of times before replying, "I'll just pretend to be you. I promise not to tell ok?"

"You've got to be kidding me. You aren't anything like me. No one will believe you."

"Relax dude, I got it down pat. I know you more than you know yourself." In an attempt to prove himself, he conjured a blank, serious face and walked out the door. A few moments passed before I heard that damn giggling.

_I'm doomed..._

**And to avoid having this drag on an on, I'm splitting this chapter into two. It's probably not that long in reality, but why take the chance you know? Anyway, I'll have part two up soon so hold your pants.**


End file.
